The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measurement of the thickness of thin layers by means of a measurement probe.
DE 41 19 903 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for measurement of the thickness of thin layers in which a non-destructive layer-thickness measurement is carried out. In this case, a sensor element is provided which is placed on the measurement surface via a cup attachment in order to subsequently carry out a measurement which is based on the eddy-current principle. Alternatively, magnet-inductive measurement methods may also be used, depending on the materials to be tested.
In tactile measurement methods such as these, the cup attachment rests on the measurement surface. This results in a defined distance from the measurement surface. This requires the provision of a clean layer which has a certain minimum hardness in order to carry out the measurement. However, further fields of application are known in which the requirement is to test a layer with a soft surface and with a moist or only partially cleaned layer surface.